Set fire to the rain
by Rosslyn Verity
Summary: Someone arrives at the firehouse that reminds Stella of her past and that she hasn't quite escaped it yet. Can she manage to put it behind her for good or will she get sucked back into a dangerous situation that jeopardizes not only her relationship with Kelly, but also, her career. Stellaride O.C. some crossing over with PD but not enough to make this a crossover story.
1. A long way from home

Her converse shoes hit the pavement as she stepped cautiously off the bus and swallowed. She slung her black and brown backpack over one shoulder and snaked her other arm around the mid section of her over sized grey sweatshirt as she looked around. The bus station was nearly deserted, with a few sketchy characters lingering by the side of the building. It was dawn, and she had a good hour walk to the firehouse.

***

Stella hummed happily as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She didn't want to admit it, but she was happier than she had been in a long time, even if she didn't know where things were going with Kelly, but it seemed different this time somehow.

Gabby passed behind Stella, offering her a playful nudge in the ribs to which Stella returned the gesture with a soft shove. "Careful Kidd," Gabby warned, "you're glowing."

Stella turned away to grab a spoon and hide the colour rising in her cheeks, "Shaddup Dawson," Kidd countered a little sheepishly.

Gabby sniffed a laugh, "I'm telling ya, you're going to have to do better than that if you don't want the whole house to know."

Stella pondered her words a moment as she munched on her cereal, was she really being that obvious? Before she had time to answer Herman appeared, "We've got company" he announced as Casey followed him closely.

"Kidd?" Casey asked causing Stella to stop chewing as she took in the creases of concern that lined his face, "a word, in my office."

Stella swallowed her cereal slowly and straighten as Severide looked up from reading the paper and Gabby looked between her husband and friend. Something was wrong.

"Yes Captain." Stella replied with a curt nod ditching her bowl in the sink.

Stella followed Casey towards his office, "What's this all about?" She asked as he held open the door for her to step into his office and singled for her to sit, "Did I do somethin'?"

"No," Casey ran his hand through his hair, as Kidd sunk into the chair by his desk.

"Then what is it?" She asked uncertainly.

"CPD is here." Casey explained, "There's a girl who claims she's looking for you?"

***  
Stella bust through the door of the firehouse into the drive to find Antonio Dawson and Kim Burgess leaning on front of a black suv. Antonio pushed himself off the car and Kim shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. Casey appeared behind her a moment later.

"Where is she!" Stella demanded.

Antonio held up a hand in an attempt to calm Stella as the firefighters eyes darted frantically between the two officers. "She's in the car," Antonio began, and no sooner had the words left his lips than Stella started for the handle.

"Stella," Burgess's voice was calm but filled with concern and it caused the firefighter to pause, "an officer picked her up trying to lift some food from a convenience store." Stella's eyes closed for a painful beat, "they brought her down to the station and she said she was a runaway. It wasn't until we threatened to book her that she told us about you."

A sudden wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks but she forced it down, "She's a good kid," Stella breathed, "I can pay for whatever she took."

"We took care of it," Antonio told her gently, "looks like she's been through the ringer."

Stella nodded as her hand closed around the handle and she yanked the door open to reveal a teenage girl, about 17 with tight dark brown curls that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She sat clutching her backpack ton her chest. "Oh Maya," Stella breathed as the younger girl looked up at her with tears welling in her dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," the younger girl whispered as she tried to blink away the tears.

"It's okay," Stella, pulled her into her arms, her hand snaking up beneath the younger girls curls to cradle her head again her body as sobs began to wrack her thin frame. "You're okay," Stella whispered into her ear as she rubbed comforting circles along the teenagers back, "I got you," she blinked away tears of her own, "I got you."

After a few more beats and when the sobs finally started to subside, Stella reluctantly pulled back to look at her, keeping one hand on her arm, "This all you brought?" She nodded in the direction of the backpack.

The younger girl nodded and Stella had to look away for a moment in an attempt to control her own emotions, "Okay," she nodded, "Come on then."

Stella helped the younger girl from the car, and took in how frail she looked, but she forced a smile and ran both of her thumbs under the younger girls eyes to dry her tears before planting a kiss on her forehead. Stella looked into her eyes, "You're going to come inside okay, and then we're gonna figure this out, okay?" Stella searched the dark brown eyes of the teenager a moment before the younger girl refused to hold her gaze any longer and looked at the ground. Still, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Stella whispered running her hand down the back of her head before wrapping her arm around the younger girls shoulders. She stepped outside the shadow of the car door and closed it, revealing the two officers, "Thank you guys," Stella offered, "I won't forget this."

Antonio nodded and Kim offered a smile, "Take care."

Stella forced a smile and a nod before turning back towards the firehouse while the officers climbed back into the car and drove off. Firehouse 51 had made their way into the drive.

The younger woman seemed reluctant but allowed Stella to guide her towards the group of people that hovered outside the garage.

When they came close, Stella stopped a few feet short, as she felt the younger woman lean closer into her. "Maya, this is my firehouse family."

"Guys, this is my kid sister Maya."


	2. Scars from days past

Stella filled a glass of water, lost in thought when a gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her out of it. Stella closed her eyes.

"Hey," came his husky yet gentle voice, he squeezed her shoulder and she could feel him hovering behind her, "You okay?"

Stella leaned into the lieutenant, giving him the okay to wrap his strong arm across her chest, pulling her in closer as the scruff of his beard pressed against the side of her face. The glass in her hand shook ever so slightly and he reached around and took it from her as she turned into him burying her face in the crook of his neck. His arms closed around her and they stayed like that for a beat before she pulled back. She retrieved the glass of water from his hand and cupped his face with the other one.

"Honestly?" She shook her head ever so slightly, " I don't know." She swallowed the lump in her throat and Kelly could tell it was taking all she had for the normally fierce firefighter to hold it together.

"Whatever you need," Kelly told her as he watched Stella run a hand over her head, unsure really of what it was that she needed as a million thoughts swirled in her mind. "I'm here for you.

Stella let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and took him in, somehow, him saying that, him standing his ground when she needed him made everything a little bit better, "Thank you."

"You should take her home and get her settled, then, maybe we can grab dinner when I'm done shift." Kelly suggested.

"There's still two more hours left of shift," Kidd responded in a detached tone that scared the shit out of Kelly as her gaze fell towards the hall.

Kelly forced a smile for her, "The chief will understand."

"Okay," Stella nodded, but she looked worried, "Okay."

"Hey, were going to figure this out okay." Kelly told her, and in that moment, she thought she might love him.

***

Stella returned to her bunk where Dawson and Brett were sitting with Maya. "Hey," Stella called softly as she approached, "brought you some water." She offered the glass to Maya who accepted it with a small 'thank you.'

Stella shoved her hands deep into her CFD jacket, "We're gonna head out," she told her friends, "Chief cleared it. Thanks for helpin out, I really appreciate it."

Gabby and Sylvie stood, "Course," Gabby told her as she looked at her friend with concern.

"It was nice meeting you Maya," Sylvie offered the teen.

"Maya," Stella chastised gently when the teen failed to speak up, "Sylvie's talking to ya, come on."

"Oh it's okay-" Sylvie began.

The young girl tore her gaze from her water and swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile, looking carefully between Sylvie and Gabby, "You too. Thank you."

"If you need anything you just give us a call or come by okay?" Gabby told the teen who nodded before she looked eyes with her friend, "Both of you."

We're here if you need us," Sylvie added looking between the pair.

Stella nodded, "Thanks you guys."

***

Stella pushed open the front door while balancing a bag of groceries on one hip, "Here it is," she said as she walked in and set the bag on the counter, "Home sweet home."

Maya nodded as she looked around taking in the new space.

"You can stay in my room, I'll make up the bed. That sound okay to you?"

"Where will you sleep?" Maya asked quietly as she peaked out the window to the streets below.

"I'll stay on the couch." Stella replied without a second thought, "You hungry?" Maya nodded shyly. "Okay, so why don't you go get changed, I can get you some fresh clothes."

"Okay," Maya replied, her voice was barely above a whisper as she followed her sister into the bedroom.

Stella rummaged through some boxes, "Still movin' in," she explained as she pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt from one of the nearby boxes and handed them to her sister.

Maya fiddles with the seam of the shirt, anxiety washing over her as she eyed the short sleeves carefully, "Do you um, have anything warmer?"

Stella frowned, taking in the younger girl, but gave in after a beat, "Sure," she replied, returning to the box to retrieve a long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks," Maya replied taking the shirt from her sister, her anxiety giving way ever so slightly.

"There are lots of blankets too if you get cold," Stella forced a reassuring smile for her sister, even though she very much doubted that the teens biggest concern was staying warm. After a beat she placed the clothes on the bed, "Get changed," she instructed gently, "I'll whip us up something to eat."

Stella began rummaging through the freezer, tossing a few mini pizzas, samosas, and cheese sticks on a platter absentmindedly. She wasn't really hungry but Maya was so thin it scared her.

After a few minutes, the teen emerged from the room, and Stella looked up from the platter. Her shirt was a bit big on Maya but watch as the girl still pulled uncomfortably at the sleeves. Stella cold see the black and purple bruises that were starting to show around her collar bone and her stomach did a somersault.

Maya could feel Stella's eyes on her and she pulled her hair around so it fell over her chest but she wasn't quick enough as the older woman began to close the space between them. Maya instinctively took a step back and Stella slowed her walk, raising her hands defensively, "Maya," she tried to stop the quiver in her voice but couldn't, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you."

Maya shook her head and snaked her arms around her small frame, taking another step back as she fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Come on now," Stella attempted another step forward, "I need to take a look at those bruises. I need to make sure you're not hurt."

Maya's breathing became labored as she fought the instinct to run but instead she squinted her eyes closed a moment before looking up at her sister and nodding, "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay," Stella breathed in relief as she quickly closed the gap between them. She gentle brushed Maya's curls behind her shoulder as she inspected her collar bone, "It doesn't look broken," she concluded after a minute before tilting Maya's chin up to force her to look her in the eye. "Maya are there more bruises?"

The teenager started to cry and Stella frowned, "Come on," she said guiding her back to the bedroom and sitting them both down on the end of the bed, "I need to take a look." Stella told Maya seriously. "Can you let me see?"

Maya looked away from her sister as the tears cascaded down her cheeks as she struggled to remove the shirt. Pain cracked through her ribs but Stella waited for her to do it herself. Once she finally removed the shirt, Stella could see the full extent of the damage, the young girls torso was lined with black and blue bruises and a few angry red scars. Stella covered her mouth with her hand as she stood and turned away, and tried not to be sick.

It wasn't until she could hear Maya start to cry that she turned around and realized what she had done, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Stella sank back down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Maya, cupping her face as she held her tight.


	3. You and I

A gentle knock came at the door. Stella looked up from where she sat holding a beer, the cubs game playing quietly in the background.

Kelly held up a paper bag, "Grabbed some Chinese. You hungry?"

"Liquid diet," Stella replied raising her beer to him.

"Come on," he said, moving into the kitchen, "you have to eat something." He paused a moment as he removed the plates from the cupboard, "Where's Maya?"

"Sleepin." Stella replied, her voice seemed distant and Kelly glanced at her in concern as he dished the food onto some plates.

"Your room?" He asked as he packed up the remaining food and put it in the fridge.

"Yeah," Stella replied, "I'll stay on the couch."

Kelly offered her a plate and she reluctantly kicked her feet off the table to sit up straighter. "Eat." He instructed gently and she sighed, he watched her for another moment.

After they finished eating, Kelly cleared up while Stella sat unusually quiet. He dried his hands on a towel, "Should we get this bed made up?" he asked her and Stella took him in. "What?" he laughed a little at her prolonged stare.

"Nothing." she replied, forcing herself to stand to get the extra sheets. Her legs were wobbly and she felt exhausted from the days events as she pulled things from the closet and returned to the living room.

Kelly took the sheets from her and she didn't even protest as she watched him make the bed. "There," he said when he finished, "nice and comfy," he patted the pillow.

Stella walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she closed her eyes, "Will you stay with me awhile?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Of course," he replied cupping the base of her neck before they settled onto the couch.

There wasn't a lot of room but Stella manager to snuggle into the crock of his arm, one arm and leg draped over him as he pulled the blankets over top of them.

"I gotta take her to the hospital tomorrow." Stella whispered and Kelly looked down at her, "Someone hurt her Kelly, they hurt her real bad and I shoulda been there to protect her."

"You're here now," Kelly told her taking her hand from his chest and planting a gentle kiss on her wrist, "That's what matters. We're gonna make this right."

Stella pulled back a bit to look at him, "We?" she recoiled slightly, "Kelly, I can't ask you to get involved."

"You didn't." He tightened his hold on her, and she suppressed a sigh too exhausted to get into this right now, or what this meant. Instead, she laid her head on his bar chest and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Stella was woken but Kelly's movements, "What's goin on?" she asked him.

"I want to duck out before Maya wakes up," he replied as he buttoned his shirt, "I don't want to freak her out."

Stella nodded slowly, that made sense, even though every fiber of her being wanted him to stay here with her.

"I'll call you later?" he offered, sensing her hesitation. Stella nodded, and it broke his heart to see her like this. He wanted nothing more than for her to be back in his apartment, their apartment, dealing with this together, but from the sounds of it, this was something she needed to do on her own, at least, right now.

"Yeah," she replied, standing to plant a kiss on his lips, "I'll talk to you later."

Kelly nodded, "Bye."

"Bye," Stella sighed as she watched him go before looking around at the living room. She scooped up the sheets and tried to make the living room look like a living room again in an attempt to escape the day that was about to come. Stella washed dishes, she cleaned the apartment, she unpacked, and by the time she glanced at the clock it was 11am.

Maya may not want to go to the hospital, but she came here for help. She sighed as she knocked gently on the bedroom door.

"Come in," came a small voice as Stella pushed open the door to see her little sister sitting dressed on the bed.

"You been up long?" Stella asked trying to sound normal. Maya shrugged and Stella sat down beside her, "My, you know we gotta go to the hospital today right? Get you checked out?" Maya nodded but didn't match Stella's eyes, Maya was a smart girl, but she expected more of a protest than this. "They're probably going to ask you a lot of questions about how this all happened and if it's happened before." Stella explained as calmly as she could, "The police might have to get involved." Stella watched the teenager for some sort of reaction but she had none. Stella took a deep breath, "So, is there anything you want to tell me before we go?"Maya looked up at Stella, her eyes searching her older sisters for something. "Whatever it is Maya, you can tell me."

Maya sighed, "I just," she whispered, "I don't want you to be upset, or mad."

Stella's heart broke, "Hey," she pulled her sisters chin gently so she was looking at her, "you don't have to worry about me okay."

Maya sighed as she wrung her hands together, "People were always coming in and going at Uncle Marcos. He started drinking a lot, maybe, maybe doing drugs. I don't know. I tried to mostly stay at friends or be at work, I got a job to pay the electricity bills and get food for lunch, bu-but everyone started taking the food, and I ran out of money. S-so, I asked him if he could lend me some, and he said I had to do something for him first. He wanted me to bring a package to a house and drop it off, but I said no and he got angry-"

"Woah, hold up," Stella cut her off, "Uncle Marco did this to you?"

Maya shrugged, "A first he just hit me once, but then some of the other guys joined in and they-" she chocked on a sob, "they-"

"They what Maya?" Stella's voice was dangerously low, "Did they _touch_ you? Did they-" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Maya nodded as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks but Stella stood up, "We need to get you to Med, _now."_


	4. A long days night

Stella walked swiftly into the ER with her arms around Maya. Maggie approached them immediately when she saw them, "Stella is everything okay?"

"My sister," Stella replied taking a deep breath, "She" she said slowly, "has been assaulted."

Maggie's eyebrows rose as she looked from Stella to Maya, unaware and surprised that the firefighter had such a significantly younger sibling, but she didn't let it show, "Okay," she nodded, "Let's get you in a room sweetheart."

"Go on with Maggie," Stella gave Maya a gentle nudge.

The younger girl looked up at Stella with terror on her face, "You're not coming."

"I'll be right outside," Stella reassured her, "I'll come in once you're changed."

"Okay," Maya said reluctantly stepping towards the nurse but keeping her eyes on Stella.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, I promise." Stella told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Maya nodded and headed towards one of the curtained rooms as Stella sunk down into a chair, head in her hands. She stayed like that a moment before pulling out her cell phone and calling Kelly.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kelly answered on the other line.

"We're at the hospital." Stella answered.

"Did you get any more information from here?" Kelly asked.

Stella sighed, "She told me what happened. At least, part of it." She paused fighting the tears that threatened to spill over, "Kelly it was my uncle, and his crew. They beat her up and they, they..." Kelly waited patiently on the other line for her to continue, although his gut told him it wasn't good. He could hear Stella take in a shaky breath preparing herself for the next few words. "They raped her Kelly." Tears now flooded freely down her cheeks, "and they starved her. I was sending him money and he was buying drugs with it instead of feeding her. How could I have let this happen?"

"You were 100 miles away, it's not your fault." Kelly tried to comfort her but he knew there was nothing he could say to ease the pain and guilt Stella was feeling.

"I should have been there, I should have brought her here, I should have visited more-"

"Stella, you can beat yourself up as much as you want but it's not going to change what happened." Stella sniffled as she tried to catch her breath, wiping away the tears from one eye. His words made sense, but she could tell her was angry.

"We're gonna be here for awhile, talk to the cops." Stella tried to change the subject.

"Want me to come by?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Stella breathed, "I think so."

"What should I tell the others?" he asked, "They're worried about you guys."

Stella paused, the care and concern from her firehouse family was a gift she treasured more than almost anything, "Tell them we'll be okay and I'll see them soon."

* * *

Kelly came through the hospital doors just as Jay Halstead and Kim Burgess entered. "You here about Maya?" Kelly asked and they both nodded, "What kind of animal does this to a kid?" Kelly snapped at them.

Jay shook his head, "I denno man." he replied apologetically.

"We're gonna get him," Kim offered. Kelly nodded but it didn't do much to ease his frustration.

Maggie spotted them and headed over, "Detectives," she greeted, "Kelly." she looked between them, "Maya and Stella are in the last room on the right."

"Thanks," Jay replied as he and Kim headed that way.

Kelly hovered, "You heading back?" Maggie asked taking him in, Kelly stood with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I don't want to make Maya feel uncomfortable." Kelly replied looking around the waiting room, "I'll just hang out here if that's okay and wait for Stella."

Maggie nodded understanding, "Of course."

* * *

After what seemed like hours but was really more like 30 minutes, Severide watched as the two Detectives emerged from the curtains giving a curt nod to him on their way out.

Stella appeared a moment later, running a frustrated hand through her long dark curls as she glanced around the area looking for him. He was at her side in a minute. "How did it go?" he asked.

Stella shook her head, "Not good, she, she's scared, and can you blame her?"

"Of course not," Kelly replied and Stella nodded glancing towards the ceiling to stop the tears, "What is it?"

"What if I can't protect her Kelly?" Stella asked as a stray tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Hey, come here," he pulled her into his arms and wrapped her into a tight hug, "It's gonna be okay. We just have to let the police do their jobs." Stella nodded into his embrace, wanting to stay there forever. The sentiment was so unlike him, but he knew that's what she needed to hear right now.

"Stella?" came a quiet voice from behind the current.

Stella pulled back from Kelly, giving his hand a squeeze, before slipping behind the curtain, "I'm here baby, what is it?"

"I'm sorry," Maya picked at her cuticles, "I know I was supposed to talk to the police."

"It's okay," Stella grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "but you know, if you change you're mind they're just a short call away."

"What happens if I talk to them?" Maya asked, her dark eyes searched Stella's.

"Well, they'll go find the people that did this and they'll probably go to jail for what they did." Stella explained calmly. "Because what they did was wrong."

"I know." Maya whispered, "It's just..."

"What?" Stella looked at her in concern, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Maya's ear, "You can tell me."

"They threatened you."

* * *

Jay and Kim returned the the station feeling unsettled. As they moved to their desks, Sargent Voight appeared, "So, what do we got?"

Jay sighed, "Not much unfortunately. The kids pretty beaten up, but she's scared to talk."

"Stella explained she was living with their uncle at the time of the incident in Milwaukee, but without a statement, it's not much to go on." Kim added.

"Well," Voight banged his fist gently onto the door frame, "unfortunately, that's out of our jurisdiction. I can put in a call, but if the kid won't talk then we're likely at a stand still."

"There's drugs involved, I don't have how much," Jay went on, "could be something to look into."

Hank Voight nodded slowly, "I'll call Lindsay and see if she can look into it."


	5. Bringing in the Feds

"They threatened me, that's why she won't talk to the police," Stella explained to her friends.

"What?" Gabby breathed, Kelly froze at the fridge from where he was retrieving a beer, every time Stella said those words, it made his blood run cold. He had half a mind to get in his car, drive to Milwaukee, and beat the living shit out of this Marco character and his crew until he was sure that he would never lay a finger on either Stella or Maya again, but he knew that's not what either of them wanted.

"Isn't that all the more reason to talk to the police?" Matt asked.

"Well," Stella tilted her head, "She doesn't see it like that, and I can't say I blame her, where we come from, it's rough, but, I thought Marco was taking care of her. I thought she was better off there than with me."

"She's here now," Matt offered.

"Thank God." Gabby breathed.

Stella nodded and took a swig of her beer, "Yeah."

* * *

Gabby and Matt had headed home, Kelly hovered at the door, "Are you sure you won't come back and stay with me?" he asked for what felt like the tenth time. "You can stay in my room, Maya can stay in your old room, there's more space, not so many boxes." he glanced around playfully but there was no mistaking that his offer was serious.

"I appreciate it Kelly, I do, but we're just gettin' settled. She's scared, and I don't wanna make that worse."

"I can keep you both safe." Kelly protested as he had the times before.

"Hermann is literally 10 feet away." Stella told him giving his arm a comforting rub.

"Yeah, I know," Kelly looked away, "but I don't like being across town. What if something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen Kelly." Stella wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, "It's okay, okay?"

It wasn't okay, and both of them knew it, but she was a stronger person than he was, Kelly thought to himself, "Can I just stay here and leave in the morning?"

Stella sighed and looked into his blue eyes, a playful smile danced briefly on her lips, "Well if it means that much to you," she quirked an eyebrow.

"It does," he replied seriously.

* * *

Stella had been sleeping soundly when he woke. Like he had the times before he quietly slipped into the washroom to clean up before he left before Maya woke up. Absentmindedly he washed up, splashing water on his face, trying to come up with a solution to all this, but like he had every other time he had run through it in his head, he ended up with no easy options. There just wasn't a quick fix to the situation they had found themselves in. As Kelly opened the washroom door to leave he bumped directly into Maya who let out a little squeak.

"I'm sorry," Kelly breathed holding up his hands, "Are you okay?"

For a moment Maya looked alarmed, but she quickly relaxed, she nodded and offered a half smile, "It's okay."

"Ugh, I'm Kelly, we met briefly at the firehouse." he offered, silently cursing himself for the way this was going down.

"Right, yeah, Stella's mentioned you," Maya said awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around her over sized t shirt that was no undoubtedly Stella's. Her pj bottoms had sheep on them and in that moment, she looked so much younger than she was that Kelly couldn't help but wonder how anyone could have hurt someone so innocent.

"Uh, right well, I'll get out of your way," Kelly said after a moment, shaking himself out of his thoughts and stepping aside so she could use the bathroom. As he entered the living room he found Stella waiting for him in the living room, "Stella, I-"

"You should go Kelly," Stella cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

Stella sighed, "It's not your fault, it's just, this is what I was worried about, ya know? I can't just think about me anymore."

"Right," Kelly replied, unable to help feeling unwanted as he collected his things. After all, it had been an accident, and he had gotten up especially early to slip out unnoticed.

"Kelly," Stella started, sensing his feelings were hurt.

"It's okay," Kelly told her gently, "I get it. If it were me, I'd be doing the exact same thing. I did the same thing." Stella nodded but wondered exactly what it was he meant as she walked him to the door. "Call you later?"

"Yeah," Stella planted a quick kiss on his lips, feeling like they were off.

"Okay," Kelly lingered a moment before he opened the door to leave and there in front of him stood FBI agent Erin Lindsay, preparing to knock, "Erin?" Kelly asked as he smiled and moved to hug her.

"Kelly?" Erin smiled, "Good to see you" she looked between the couple, quickly putting together the pieces, "wish it was under better circumstances."

Stella raised her eyebrows at them as the interaction continued. Kelly nodded, a little more somberly, "I thought you were in New York?"

"I am." Erin replied, "Hank called me back for a case."

"But why are you _here"_ Stella interjected looking between Erin and Kelly for some kind of answers.

Erin gave her a sympathetic look, "Can I come in to talk?" Stella pursed her lips but pushed the door open further. "Thanks." she turned to Kelly, "You heading out?"

Kelly opened his mouth to answer but Stella beat him to it, "He was just leaving."

Kelly frowned but nodded, "Nice seeing you Erin."

Erin nodded and Kelly left reluctantly after several hard glances from Stella, who then turned her attention to Erin. "Look, we talked to Kim and Jay yesterday," Stella explained, "Maya's scared, the people who did this threatened her and me, she's just not ready to talk to the police."

"I get it," Erin replied as Stella offered her a seat, "but I was wondering if I might be able to ask her a few questions?"

Stella shrugged, "You can try." She hadn't known Erin except for her reputation and she wasn't entirely sure what to expect. The woman had been a hell of a detective, one of the best, and been recruited last year from Chicago Intelligence to the FBI.

"Thanks," Stella felt a hand on her knee and looked to meet Erin's eyes, "I know this can't be easy."

"It's...been a rough few days," Stella admitted to the other woman.

"If you need anything, please let me know," Erin's concern was genuine and for a moment, Stella thought that the events of the last few days might overwhelm her, but she pushed those emotions back down and offered a smile instead.

"Thanks, I'll grab Maya." Stella stood and returned a moment later with a teenager that looked like a younger version of herself, except her hair was a little lighter, and a little less curly.

"Hi Maya," Erin greeted with a warm smile, "My name is Agent Lindsay, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Am I in trouble?" Maya asked looking nervously up at Stella.

"Not at all," Erin told her, giving Stella a quick look to indicate they should sit.

"It's okay," Stella gave Maya's arm a rub as she guided her towards the couch to sit across from Erin.

"You were living in Milwaukee with your uncle Marco is that correct?" Erin asked pulling out a pad of paper.

"Y-Yes." Maya answered.

"Can you tell me when that was?"

"Up until last week." Maya replied hesitantly.

"And did you ever, see anything funny going on there?" Erin asked.

"Funny?" Maya asked getting more nervous.

"Anything illegal," Erin corrected her words, "Drugs, Prostitutes, People getting hurt."

Maya nodded.

"What's this about?" Stella asked as she watched Erin jot down notes.

"There's been a spike in drug related deaths and gang violence in the area near your old residence," Erin explained to Maya, "This is now a federal investigation."


	6. You will be safe with me

Authors note: I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, they keep me inspired and please keep them coming. I definitely take into account what you think and I'm so happy you like the story so far.

* * *

"I know this is hard Maya and that you've been through a lot, but if there's anything you can tell us to help us get ahead of this, it's gonna help save peoples lives." Erin explained gently.

Maya picked at her cuticles, she wanted to help but she was afraid they would come back for her, and for Stella. Her older sister had over come so much, it's why she waited so long to finally tell her what was going on. She didn't deserve this. She deserved a normal life.

"What are you thinking about?" Erin asked after a moment.

Maya inhaled an unsteady breath, "I want to help you but..."

"We can protect you, and Stella, the rest of your family." Erin offered.

Maya's eyes rimmed red with unshed tears, "That's the problem." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, she waited but no response came, "Maya if you know something, you need to tell me, even if you're scared because more people could get hurt, and you don't want that do you?"

Maya shook her head no. Stella looked between them concerned, "Maybe that's enough for today," Stella told Erin as she rubbed both her sisters arms.

Erin eyed the teenager, wondering how far to push, "What happened to you, could happen to someone else, another girl, your age, maybe younger. I know it's scary," Erin put a hand on Maya's leg, "I know it's scary because I've been there." Maya looked up at Erin, "I was that girl, I was you, and now, I stop people like the men who hurt you, but I need your help to do it. So please, Maya, if there's anything at all that you know that can help us, I need you to tell me."

Maya eyed Erin a moment, there was something in her eyes that told her Erin wasn't making the story up. She had been hurt before, and instead of running away and hiding, she did something about it. Maybe she could do something about it too, after a moment, she nodded. "I'll do everything I can to help."

* * *

After Erin left, Stella adjusted the blanket on the couch, "I'm proud of you." she told her little sister. "It was a very brave thing you did."

Maya sighed, "It doesn't feel like that."

Stella cocked her head, "What does it feel like?"

"It feels like..." Maya struggled to find her words, "like I'm in a bad dream that I can't wake up from." Stella frowned and pulled her closer, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, we can get you some new things, get you registered for school, figure out a schedule." Stella offered, trying to act normal.

"And what about you?" Maya looked up at her, "I'm ruining everything, you're not safe, I don't know why i even came here."

Stella watched as silent tears began to cascade down her sisters cheeks and all she could do was hold on tighter, in a desperate attempt to make up for those years she was gone, "Don't you worry about me okay," she brushed a tear from Maya's check. "I am _so_ relieved to have you here with me." she looked down at Maya, "You know I love you right?" Stella's eyes rimmed with tears, Maya nodded slowly. "Please don't think that any of this is your fault okay kiddo? Because it's not." Stella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you safe."

* * *

Stella was exhausted so she couldn't even imagine how Maya felt. The teen had gone to bed early most nights since arriving nearly a week ago and probably hadn't slept soundly in a long time. Maya had said it was three years since the abuse began. She was 14 and it was right around the time Stella left Milwaukee. Thinking about it made her feel sick to her stomach, so she pushed the though away and grabbed the tv remote, absentmindedly flicking through the channels for a moment before he mind drifted again.

Erin had been good with Maya, she was patient and kind, and she knew the right things to say. Maya had shown that she cared more for others than herself, which, while admirable, was concerning to Stella. She didn't want the teen to feel unimportant, and she intended to do her best to make up for the last three years.

Then there was Kelly, and how this was going to affect them. He was just trying to help, but she had pushed him away. She need to talk to Maya because she wanted them both in her life. She fiddled with her phone a moment, debating if she should just sleep on it and call him tomorrow, but in the end, she didn't want to leave things the way they were, she wanted to hear his voice, and she wanted to hear him say it was all going to be alright, even if she wasn't sure it was.

The phone rang a few times before clicking to voicemail, "Hey Kelly, it's me," she paused, "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for earlier and I appreciate everything you're doin' for me, even if I'm not showing it. Anyways, talk to you soon, bye."

Stella sighed before tossing her phone on the living room table and pulling the throw up to her chin. She missed his arms around her, and promised herself that tomorrow, she would at least try to sort things all out.

* * *

Maya woke before Stella, she padded quietly threw to the kitchen to make some coffee, as Stella began to stir on the couch. Stella groaned and stretched, "Hey," she called.

"Hey," Maya replied as she set the coffee quietly on the counter and listened to the machines tiny motor grumble to life.

Stella came over to learn on the counter, "Listen, I was wondering if it would be okay if Kelly came by to hang out with us today?"

Maya looked up at her a little sheepishly, "He's been here before."

"I know," Stella traced shapes on the counter, "but I was thinking you could get to know him a bit. He's a really great guy and-"

"Sure." Maya replied pouring her coffee into a mug and grabbing her phone off the counter.

Stella watched her with curious side eye, "Sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's your boyfriend right?" Maya looked up from where she had sat down on the couch.

"Well," Stella ran her hands through her hair, they hadn't really discussed what exactly they were, "yeah I guess." Maya shrugged, "You're okay with this?' Stella padded over to the couch and sat down beside her, "I mean really?"

Maya put down her phone and looked at Stella, the thought of spending time with strangers made her stomach turn but Kelly was important to Stella, and she didn't want to tell her it made her uncomfortable because she was certain she wouldn't do it. "I'd like to get to know him." It was a white lie, but a lie just the same.

"Okay then, it's settled, today we're gonna do something fun!" Stella smiled.


	7. Like a rolling stone

A/N: thank you all so much for the reviews. This is probably my favourite chapter so far so please let me know what you think!

* * *

"You sure this is okay?" Kelly asked quietly looking down at Stella.

Stella leaned into him, lacing her fingers through his, she wasn't entirely sure, but she wanted it to be so badly, "Gotta start somewhere right?" she asked, not looking at him but instead leaning her head on his shoulder, keeping her eye on Maya who walked a few feet in front of them. She had invited Kelly, Gabby and Matt to go bowling.

"Right," Kelly agreed after a moment also keeping a close eye on the teen in front of them, "Well for what it's worth," he continued, "I appreciate it." Stella didn't look up at him but she did squeeze his biceps with the hand that wasn't laced through his. She stayed close to him and he looked down at her again noticing the unshed tears in her eyes. Stella Kidd was one of the toughest people he knew and this was tearing her apart.

The moment ended as they approached the bowling hall and noticed Matt and Gabby standing there giving them a wave. Maya slowed down to hang back beside her sister and Stella plastered a big smile on her face while wrapping one arm around Maya's shoulders. "Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully, and Kelly frowned as he watched Stella put on a brave face, "How's it goin'? You remember Maya?"

"Of course." Gabby smiled at the teen.

"Ready to bowl Maya?" Casey asked with a cheeky grin, lifting up his bowling ball case and Maya couldn't help but give a little smirk.

* * *

The evening went surprisingly well, and for a couple hours, Stella finally saw a piece of the old Maya, even if just a little bit, it gave her hope that they could one day, get back to some kind of normal.

Casey bowled a strike, again, throwing his hands up in victory, Gabby rolled her eyes and Maya chuckled. Gabby smiled at her, "Hey can you help me grab some more drinks?" Gabby asked giving Maya a small nudged as she noticed their turns weren't coming up for awhile. Stella glanced over at her friend and sister, unsure how Maya would react.

"Sure," Maya replied as she got up without looking over at her sister.

Casey followed after them, "How about some pinball?" he asked cheerfully and Maya smiled again. They waited for the drinks before heading over to pinball, Maya watched as Casey nudged Gabby playfully, teasing her some more about beating her at the next game.

"This was fun," Maya spoke, surprising even herself a little.

Matt and Gabby looked over at her and smiled, "I'm glad," Gabby grinned, "we had a great time too."

"And thank you," Maya continued, Casey's brow furrowed a little in confusion, "for being normal around me."

Gabby moved closer to Maya, "You know, sometimes, being _normal_ , helps the most."

"And eventually," Matt added, "you start to heal."

Gabby nodded, "Stella and Kelly are just worried about you, but if you ever need to get out of your head or talk, you're always welcome to come see us, at the firehouse or at home."

Maya smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment and Kelly hovered at the door, "You sticking around for a bit?" Maya asked. She was exhausted, but something about Gabby's advice had stuck with her from earlier that night. If she really wanted to feel back to normal again, than she had to act normal, even if that meant forcing herself at first.

"Uh," Kelly looked from Maya to Stella who raised her eyebrows with a brief smile, "Sure."

Stella's smile widened, and Kelly felt himself relax, "Beer?"

"Sure," Kelly replied as he sank onto the couch.

Maya sat down across from him, "Who knew bowling was actually fun."

Kelly and Stella exchanged a look, something about being out and around friends was actually helping the situation and Kelly took this as his opening, "What do you usually do for fun in Milwaukee?"

Maya shrugged, "Just, hang out with my friends."

"You must miss 'em?" Kelly asked and Maya shrugged again, "how bout tomorrow you come meet some of our friends at the firehouse?"

Maya looked at him, "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Stella jumped in, as she settled between the two of them on the couch, excited at the prospect of getting out of the apartment. Despite Herman and Kelly checking on her daily, she was keen to get back to work, but of course, not until she knew Maya was okay.

"Yeah," Maya looked interested, "I'd love to."

"It's settled then," Stella raised her glass and Kelly raised his as well.

* * *

The next morning, Maya didn't feel as strange having Kelly there, he was kind, and you could tell Stella loved him. Kelly popped some toast into the toaster and grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge, "You okay with scrambled?" he asked holding up the carton.

"I'm not really hungry in the morning," Maya admitted, glancing around for Stella.

"Oh come on," Kelly noticed Maya searching for Stella but pushed through, "could be a busy day."

Maya looked back at him and Kelly raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for a response, the correct response, "I'll have a little," she conceded.

"Great!" Kelly replied as he pulled the frying pan from one of the lower cupboards, "You excited to ride with Truck?" he asked passing her the butter, toast and a knife.

Maya picked up the knife and began to butter the pieces for their breakfast, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought you were riding along on calls today?" Kelly asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Really?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, we'll get you to suit up and everything," a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Seriously?" Maya asked again not sure whether or not to believe him.

"Nah, they don't let us do that, I'm just pulling your leg." Kelly's eyes sparkled.

Maya chuckled to herself behind a piece of toast as Stella came in, "What's going on in here?" she asked snatching the piece of toast from Maya's hand.

"Hey," Maya whined.

"Thought you didn't like breakfast." Stella retorted having overheard the earlier conversation.

"She changed her mind because I'm cooking." Kelly replied with a smirk.

"Yeah," Stella planted a kiss on his lips, "well, you're burnin' the eggs."

"Shit," Kelly cursed, quickly removing the pan from the heat and frowning.

Stella held up and shook a box, "Cereal it is."


	8. Firehouse 51

The firehouse was not what Maya had expected in the least. Everyone had welcomed her with big grins and no one made her feel unwanted or out of place. It was strange, but it was nice.

That afternoon, Maya stood with Gabby and Sylvie watching as both Truck and Squad performed repel drills down the side of the building. Kelly and Matt easily took on their leadership roles, guiding their teammates with both structure and encouragement. Stella gave her sister a wink before her turn and Maya couldn't help but be impressed with her big sister who repelled effortlessly down the side of the building.

Gabby gave the teen a nudge, "Pretty cool eh?"

Maya smiled, "So cool."

All of a sudden the alarms sounded, "Firehouse 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, House fire, 206 S Jefferson St."

"We gotta roll." Gabby told Maya as she headed towards the ambulance.

"We'll be back soon, you can hang out in the common room." Sylvie called over her shoulder.

"Uh, okay," Maya replied as she moved towards the edge of th garage and watched the firefighters drop their things to gear up.

"Maya we'll be back soon." Stella called echoing Slyvie's statement as she climbed into the rig and truck was off. Maya watched them go and caught Kelly's eye who nodded at her, somehow, making her feel better in all the organized chaos.

* * *

The sirens wailed and the horns honked as Firehouse 51 arrived on scene to find a large house engulfed in thick black smoke.

"Kidd with me." Casey called as he hopped down from the truck,: Hermman and Mouch around back. Clock's ticking. We'll take the first floor. Let's go."

Chief Boden watched as his men moved methodically, "51 to main, we have a fire, fully involved."

Severide pulled his gear on, "Me, Tony and Capp will take the top floor. Let's go!"

The team charged fearlessly into the burning building, but Severide couldn't help but hope Stella had her head on right for this.

"Looks like we got some squatters in here Chief," Casey's voice buzzed over their radios. People were yelling, sirens, radio chatter, and coughing could be heard as the fire roared on.

"You've got five minutes," the Chiefs voice could be heard over the radio.

Severide pushed further into the building with his team, "Fire department. Call out!" the smoke was getting thicker when he spotted someone, "Hey! You okay?" he called out to the man, "Stay low" he instructed before handing him off to Tony, "Get him out and stay low! Got another one." He helped the man reach Capp, "Go, go, go! I'm right behind you."

"You have one minute. One minute." the chiefs voice rang clear.

"Copy that, Chief. Last hallway," Severide replied, "West wing's clear."

"I'm clear too." Casey's voice replied over the radio.

"Okay, I'm calling it. Everybody out. Pull back. Everybody out!"

Severide turned to head to the exit when he caught site of a foot on the ground, he gripped his radio, "I got one more, Chief." he replied as he made a dash towards the person who was on the floor and appeared nearly unconscious, "I got you, buddy. Easy. Easy. All right, we're gonna get you out of here." He hoisted the young man onto his shoulders just before a massive beam dropped in front of them blocking their exit.

* * *

"First floor's all clear. Severide, what's your status?" Casey's gripped his radio with one hand and motioned his team to keep moving with the other. No matter how many times they did this, it never got any easier waiting for your team to show up safe. "Severide, talk to me." Casey glanced around and cursed inwardly. Truck was out of harms way but Squad was no where to be found. He locked eyes with the Cheif as his knuckles turned white, just as Capp and Tony emerged from the flames.

Casey eyed the blackening smoke but Boden's eyes told him to not even think about running back into that building. "Severide, talk to me. Severide, talk to me now!"

* * *

Severide maneuvered his way through the flames to the back door and managed to make it into the stairwell, that, while thick with smoke, appeared to be a safe way out. "Top floor's all clear, Chief, I'm on my way out via the back stairwell."

* * *

"Okay, everybody, fall back!" The Cheif called out, relieved to hear his Lueitenants voice over the radio, "Let's get ready to fire up the water cannons."

"You got it, Chief." Casey replied as he began moving towards the truck. Hermann and Mouch followed but Stella remained stiff watching the building smoke get thicker as the panic rose in her throat, "Kidd," Casey called and she turned after a beat, "Hose."

"Yes Captain." Stella managed pushing down the fear that something had gone terribly wrong. Severide should be outside the building by now.

A moment later Kelly emerged from around the backside of the building Capp, Tony, Dawson and Brett jogged over to help.

"Got everyone accounted for?" The Cheif asked Kelly.

Kelly wiped his brow and frowned, but gave a nod as he watched Dawson and Brett load the teenager into the ambulance. He didn't want to think about if he had missed the kids shoe. He shook his head out of his thoughts hoping the kid would pull through.

* * *

When they got back to the house Stella found Kelly in the back room hanging up his jacket. He looked up at her, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied quietly, leaning into the jackets.

Kelly's brow furrowed in concern, "You okay? Is Maya okay?" He asked immediately closing the gap between them.

Stella let out a shaky breath, "For a moment there I..." she looked away as tears clouded her eyes. She didn't know why she was so upset, they faced this sort of thing all the time, today shouldn't be any different, but it was.

"Hey," Kelly wrapped her in his arms tightly and Stella began to shake, "I'm here okay? And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
